The Wall Between Us
by hiseask17
Summary: A flashback to Shadow Kiss in Dimitri's Point of View. Only I changed it a little bit, if you know what I mean :P


**A/N: In Blood Promise (circa pg. 95), Rose has a flashback of something that happened in Shadow Kiss. Though I love that scene and how it played out, I wanted to change it a little bit. In Dimitri's PoV.**

**Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, Richelle Mead does. **

"Do you realize your bleeding to death?" I looked up. Rose stood a few metres from me and she stared at my cheek pointedly. I reached up and felt blood seeping out through a small cut, though I knew it wasn't anything to talk about. "I wouldn't quite go that far, it's nothing."

"It's nothing until you get an infection!"

"You know that's not likely." She seemed to contemplate it, but then she got a fierce look in her eyes. "Come on." She pointed at the bathroom and I knew there was nothing to do but obey.

I watched her wet a washcloth, a little bit alarmed and when she gently started cleaning my cut, I knew I had a reason to be. I tried to get away, but each time she just scrubbed a little bit harder so I stayed.

As the bathroom was almost claustrophobically small, even for one person, we were just inches from each other and her scent wrapped around my like a blanket. I studied her and she studied me, though not saying anything. I knew that if we spoke in this close proximity, the control we had would falter. Everything was perfectly innocent, until she moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. I flinched and she saw it. Warm currents swam through my body from the place her fingers touched my skin. To keep us from dong anything rash, I pulled her hand away from my face, seeing a dangerous emotion dance in her eyes.

When I spoke, my voice was husky and I saw how it affected her. "Enough, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked and I realised I still held her hand in mine, the washcloth nowhere in sight. We were even closer than before and the electricity flowing between us made the atmosphere in the bathroom about to explode.

I knew we needed to be responsible. I knew that if we ended every moment we had together with a kiss, sometime soon we would crack. And I was afraid of how easy it would be to wreck the wall we had forced up between us. But her touch made all my responsible thoughts blur and as I slowly moved my thumb over her palm, I knew we were lost, for this time.

I looked at her face and then at her lips, subconsciously knowing that I shouldn't, but it was too hard to resist. I lifted my other hand and cupped her cheek, at the same time leaning in and resting my lips on hers.

At first the kiss was nothing but the slightest touch of lips, then the pressure became too much and our lips pressed frantically against each other. The feeling of her mouth moving on mine was so magical, the thought of someone as amazing as her wanting to do this with me even more so. I used our intertwined hands to draw her closer, pressing our bodies together, only to let go and let my hand rest on her hip. One of her hands had travelled over my chest and gripped my shoulder tightly while the other gently scraped the nape of my neck with its nails.

I squeezed her hip and she gasped, opening her mouth. I didn't take advantage of it, but as she let out a small moan, she also snaked her tongue into my mouth to meet mine. They began moving around each other tentatively, but after a few minutes, they started dancing the most pleasurable dance known to man kind.

The hand on her cheek moved into her hair and a moan left my mouth. Touching her hair was one of the things I wanted the most and though I tried to do so as often as possible, getting to do it in such a sensual way was incredible. The silky strands surrounding my hand felt like the softest velvet and I never wanted to let go.

I wanted so many things in that moment. To make us disappear to a place where we could be together without it being wrong. To make our bodies melt into one. To make all problems go away. To make love to her right there on the tiles.

The thought of tiles made me break the kiss, only to see how flushed she looked and realise that I probably looked the same. I took deep breath and moved away from her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you, Roza." Then she looked at me smiled. "It was my pleasure"

We both left and pretended nothing had happened, but her smile had showed me how everything was a little bit better, for now. Not to forget, the following days felt so much easier when I knew her problems were shoved away for a while.

**A/N: As I said, I love the scene in the book and the fact that they don't kiss. But seeing the moment and realising what you could do with it, it too hard to resist. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
